


The Mage of Krypton

by Arryn_Larent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Kara Danvers is a Tease, Kara Danvers is also a gay mess, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Lex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arryn_Larent/pseuds/Arryn_Larent
Summary: The king of Lutheria, Lionel Luthor, decreed all magic to be evil and set out to eradicate its practitioners and creatures. Five years after the Great War, the last known remaining descendant of the House of El finds herself heading towards the capital of the kingdom, Lyon. How will she and her adoptive sister, Alex, fare when they are granted positions within the castle?OR.yet another supercorp, medieval AU. Heavily draws from Merlin.





	1. Of Looks and Books

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers! This will be my first multi-chapter fic on AO3 and I hope you all enjoy this AU as much as I enjoy creating it. Just a heads up, I'll be taking a multi-POV approach, so each chapter will be a certain character's POV. I absolutely love medieval AUs and fantasy in general, so this was bound to be created sooner or later. Anyhow, enjoy the tale!

**Kara**

  
I was to be sent to the Kingdom of Lutheria, ruled by Lionel Luthor, the king who had won the Great War of five years past. In those five years I remained hidden and, for the most part, content in a small village south of the capital, Lyon, raised by a retired alchemist and his wife. The Danvers risked their necks when they took in a direct descendant of the House of El, the last royal family to rule the Kingdom of Krypton.

I knew, at the age of 13, that I was a liability to all who cared for me. Lionel Luthor had made the eradication of magic and those who wielded it his sole purpose in life, and my family had been no exception. The El’s had always been prominent mages; our blood practically sang with magic. When my parents smuggled me away, I wondered if I was to be the last of our lineage, the last El to exist in the land. I prayed that night to Rao that my cousin Kal would also survive the onslaught, but I hadn’t heard a word of his whereabouts since the night our kingdom fell.

The small village of Midvale should have been a permanent solution, but I was never too good at fitting in. Even in Krypton I was a bit of an anomaly. Both Kal and I had exhibited natural and extraordinary control over magic before we had even learned to walk; being only one year apart, we trained daily in both arcane and sword arts together. In Midvale I had tried my very best to seem a normal, village girl, but a few skirmishes here and there with more than a few hard headed fools had created quite a stir. Alex, the Danvers’ daughter, often tried to mediate situations before they got out of hand, but even she felt compelled to teach those fools a lesson, so more often than not she became an accomplice to my mischief rather than a detractor.

That’s how we both found ourselves trekking through the forests, following the merchants’ path to Lutheria. Eliza had written to the castle’s court physician, a man by the name of J’onn J’onzz, and he was to serve as our guardian in the capital. A part of me felt guilty for being a burden, but another part of me knew I was never meant to dwell in that small village for eternity, neither was Alex for that matter.

There would be no telling what kind of employment J’onn had secured for us, but I could care less. All that mattered was that I would be within the Luthor’s carefully crafted walls. Killing the king would never suffice for the damage and ruin that he brought to my people, and I would never risk the lives of the  
Danvers, whose name I now carried, but I hoped to dismantle the throne nonetheless. Lately there had been talk of unrest within the capital and where there was unrest, there were opportunities to plant seeds of revolution.

“Oh no, you have that look in your eye,” Alex’s voice broke through my concentration.

I glanced to the side and recognized the wary look in Alex’s eyes. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders before responding, “I don’t know what you’re talking about; this is the way my face normally is.”

“Right, that dangerous glint must be the sun permanently caught in those ocean blue irises of yours,” Alex huffed and rolled her eyes.

I chuckled; Alex wasn’t often eloquent with words but she always was spot on when it came to reading me. I would have found it unnerving if I hadn’t learned to trust her wholeheartedly with my intentions. The elder girl had quickly become my closest friend and confidante; it made it that much easier to pretend that we were siblings.

“I’m just excited to reach the capital,” I offered and pulled my pack higher up my back. “It’ll be so different than Midvale.”

“I have a feeling there’s as much stupid there as there was back home,” Alex sighed. “Still, I hope there are prettier girls.”

“Is that all you think about Lady Danvers?” I teased.

“Don’t call me that, I’m not that old!” Alex protested and punched my shoulder. “And look who’s talking; I’m pretty sure you pined after more girls than I did.”

“Well with so little else to do in the village, could you blame me?” I shrugged, “plus I never really courted them; I just flirted.”

Alex smirked, “that’s right, I remember Emily telling me she tried to kiss you and found herself tumbling at least three feet back all of a sudden. Then something about you rambling an apology and scurrying away.”

I felt heat rush to my face and I was quick to furrow my brows. “It was an accident.”

“Was it?”

“Of course it was, I wouldn’t risk exposure just to avoid a kiss!” I insisted and hoped the elder girl would drop the subject.

“Not just any kiss, but your first kiss.” Alex pressed.

“And how would you know that?” I muttered.

“Someone doth protest too much.”

“You know,” I glared at her amused expression, “I may not be willing to risk exposure for such a trivial thing, but I wouldn’t mind doing so to wipe that smug look off your face.”

“As if, Kara Danvers,” Alex chuckled, “keep that false bravado for the capital; I’m sure we’re going to need it.”

Little did I know how true Alex’s words would ring once we arrived to the castle. I had assumed J’onn would be getting us low key roles within the castle; most likely a position that would keep us out attention’s sweet center and, presumably, out of trouble. However, when we walked through the gates of Lyon, I felt an odd sensation stir in the pit of my stomach. It was as if all the magic in my blood was humming and I half wondered if I was emanating any kind of magical effects that would result in my immediate execution. Yet we walked further in and no one so much as glanced in our direction. We entered the castle and a guard directed us to J’onn’s lab without so much as asking who we were or what our business with the royal physician was. Were the Luthor’s so secure in their power that there was no need for max security? Or was it perchance due to the fact that they were merely girls?

“You must be the Danvers sisters,” J’onn greeted as he closed a book and approached us.

“Yes, our mother Eliza should have written you about our arrival,” Alex spoke up first as I observed the contents of the room.

Aside from J’onn, there appeared to be a strangely dressed girl browsing through the bookshelves. I wouldn’t have paid any mind to her manner of dress, except that we were in the castle and all of the girl’s I had seen thus far were in dresses of fine silk and cloth. This one, however, was wearing similar clothes to what me and Alex had arrived in.

“Indeed, she did.” J’onn smiled and I found myself smiling back, tearing my gaze away from the girl. “I told her there were a few positions here at the castle that could benefit both of you, however, there’s been a bit of a change.”

“Change?” I asked with a raised brow.

J’onn nodded and exhaled, “while I was able to secure Alex a position as my assistant, I’m afraid you’ve been requested for a rather… unique position.”

“Requested? By whom? Weren’t you the only one that knew of our arrival?” Alex pressed, her lips thinning with clear anxiety and frustration.

“I had to consult with the King for permission, so he was well aware of your arrival, and it just so happened that the princess was also present while this information was being discussed. I’m not sure of the details, but apparently she goes through handmaidens like vases of flowers, and has requested that Kara take the position upon arrival.”

“Me? A handmaiden to the princess? I wasn’t even aware Lutheria had a princess.” I repeated a bit slack-jawed.

“Yes, Lena Luthor is Alexander Luthor’s younger sister. It’s not a well known fact, seeing as Lena is actually the king’s bastard child.” J’onn clarified. “I wouldn’t repeat that fact if I were you, but I’d rather you know that upfront before you make any assumptions.”

“Understood,” I replied and rubbed my chin. “Well… alright, I suppose there’s no denying the offer. Hopefully she’s at least a beautiful girl, if I’m to be at her beck and call” I muttered.

“Is that truly an important factor?”

A velvety voice beckoned and when I glanced to see who had spoken, the girl I had noticed earlier was now walking towards me with a good amount of large books in her arms. Her light, green eyes pierced me and I immediately felt jealous that Alex would most likely be working alongside her whilst I was to be playing maid to a pampered royal.

I smirked and replied, “yes, I find it much easier to be committed to my work when a pretty girl is involved.” Then added with a glance at her books,”even more so when she is well read.”

“Oh?” The girl raised her eyebrow and I was drawn to the expression. “So a girl like me?”

I nodded.

She chuckled, “well then, it’s nice to meet you Kara Danvers.” Without hesitation she shoved her large pile of books into my arms without much grace. “I am Princess Lena Kieran Luthor, and I am glad you have sworn to be committed to me from henceforth.”


	2. Of First Meetings and Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Lena. All she's ever wanted is a handmaiden that isn't vapid or too simple to support her daily adventures; will Kara be the one to satisfy her desires?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought about doing multiple character's POVs, but I think I'll just switch off between Kara and Lena. I figure most of you are reading this fic for the supercorp moments, so may as well keep my focus there. 
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy the latest chap!

**Lena**

 

I’d say it wasn’t my fault that my former handmaiden had vanished sometime between the course of last night and this morning, but that would be lying. Like many of the other ladies who tried waiting on me, this one seemed distraught by my “unladylike” ventures, and had no doubt reasoned that I wasn’t worth the trouble regardless of my royal status. Which was a good thing since she was little to no help when it came to readying my wardrobe for the day. I still remembered the first morning she had handed me a dress and offered to tie me up, to which I replied if there was going to be any tieing up, there would be no clothes involved. I had meant it in jest, truly, but it was always fun to watch these humorless girls blush and scamper off. 

 

Apparently, my humor, coupled with my love for reading, inventing and occasionally dabbling with poultices in J’onzz’s lab made many of the girls uneasy. I can’t comprehend why it would, seeing as I hardly required them to do much more than collect herbs from time to time. Though I suppose there was that one time when one of their dresses caught on fire, but to be fair I had insisted she wear something else so that would not happen. The queen threw a fit every time one of her handpicked handmaidens ended up waiting on other ladies, but Lex always managed to quell her anger, thankfully. I had altogether given up hope of finding a suitable handmaiden, when the court physician entered the throne room to consult with the King on two sisters that sought employment in the castle.

 

“They’re two lovely girls, rather skilled in herbology,” J’onzz commented. “I believe they’d be an asset to our endeavors.”

 

“And they aren’t squeamish? What with all the strange components needed for some of the more complex poultices we are in need of?” Lionel asked.

 

“Not in the least; although truth be told, it was relayed that the true proficient in herbology and alchemical matters is Alex Danvers, the eldest of the sisters. I hear Kara is rather skilled in capturing the dangerous creatures required for most of our work, so I’m guessing she handles most of the tasks that many would become squeamish at.” 

 

Lionel’s brow raised, “sounds like a balanced pair, and they are eager to leave their village? I’ve heard some disconcerting news from the village of Midvale concerning this Kara you speak of.”

 

J’onn sighed, “I am hoping to temper young Kara’s youthful energy, my king. I believe her village was simply too small to properly address her ambitious nature.”

 

At this point I was more than interested in the royal physician’s soon to be wards and when I looked at my stern father, I could tell he was on the brink of denying his request. Kara Danvers, the name was familiar, somehow… that’s when I remembered something one of my prior handmaidens had said.

 

_ Some say she single-handedly defeated several bandits who were masquerading as merchants and charging the people of Midvale exorbitant prices for wares they had robbed. Supposedly she takes a tooth from each man she fells and wears a necklace of them for all to see. Can you imagine, my lady, how barbaric a woman capable of such things might look? Good thing we are tucked safely away in the capital; I dare say even you would find her repulsive.  _

 

At the time, I had found it repulsive, but I should have realized that girl was merely passing down exaggerated tales she had heard on the streets. Surely Kara Danvers wasn’t too unseemly, what with J’onn vouching for her addition to the castle staff, or perhaps the tales were true and she was indeed a crazy, tooth-necklace wearing anomaly. Curiosity got the best of me and before I could contemplate further, I had already cleared my throat and drew my father’s attention. 

 

“Your majesty, if I may, I believe I may have use for a rather atypical handmaiden, seeing as mine keep fleeing for one reason or another.” 

 

Lex, who had been sitting silently by my father’s side, chuckled when he glanced my way, “you say that as if you aren’t guilty for scaring them away.” 

 

“It’s not my fault they are faint of heart and, or stupid.” I muttered with arms crossed and Lex only grinned with a playful eye roll in response. “The queen has a habit of picking rather vapid girls.” 

 

At this my father laughed and looked upon me kindly, “are you not afraid of the wild stories that surround this girl?”

 

I smirked and held his gaze, “I am a Luthor, there is nothing I cannot overcome.”

 

Sometimes I found it very easy to win my father’s favor, but that wasn’t always the case. Thankfully, however, this was turning out to be one of those times. He nodded and permitted J’onzz to send for the girls; Alex would assist him in his lab, and Kara would serve as my handmaiden and, when needed, as a trapper. When the physician bowed to leave, I excused myself and followed the older man outside the throne room. 

 

“Princess, if I may be so bold to insist, would you not like to meet Kara before taking her on as a handmaiden?” J’onzz asked me out in the hall. 

 

I sighed and tilted my head slightly to the side, “you do make a valid point.” I tapped my foot lightly and then had the most brilliant idea. “J’onzz, I know just what to do!” 

 

“I’m not sure I like that look in your eyes.” J’onn crossed his arms but his grin put me at ease. “That’s the look you get when you’re about to mix two elements that shouldn’t go together.”

 

I laughed at the truth in his words. “I’ve only set one girl on fire, I dare say that’s a pretty clean record.” 

 

J’onn shook his head and asked, “what would you ask of me? I’m usually fine with your plans as long as they don’t involve setting our newcomers on fire.” 

 

“I would never be so untoward, but I’d like you to let me browse your books when they are brought to your quarters. Then I would like you to tell Kara of her assignment as my handmaiden… I’d like to hear her unfiltered and immediate reaction.” I bit my bottom lip and added, “also… tell her I’m a bastard child whose gone through handmaidens quicker than I’ve gone through handkerchiefs. If she’s not a match, I’ll know.”

 

J’onn groaned but nodded all the same. The royal physician had been one of the few people in the castle who neither shamed me for my bastard status or pampered me for my royal status. Often, he allowed me to assist him in preparing poultices for our knights and visiting noblemen and women, but since the Queen’s discovery of his kindness, such interactions had been barred. Though I loved herbology, I would never want J’onzz to suffer the queen’s wrath due to my bidding, so I kept my distance. Hopefully this Alex was as adept as promised. 

 

For the next week, I busied myself with my usual endeavors and relished my time alone. Unlike Lex, I was not a crowd favorite and did not have a plethora of knight friends to surround myself with. At least I had access to the royal library and Jonzz’s varied collection; books were my constant companion. 

 

Then the day came when the Danvers sisters were expected to arrive. I was busying myself by perusing through Jonzz’s collection on magical creatures when the two girls walked in. From my peripherals, I observed them and was pleased at their manner of dress. Traveler’s pants and light tunics set them apart from most of the ladies in the capital. Furthermore, I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful both of the sisters were. Alex looked fierce, resolute in her stance, auburn hair cut fashionably short; Kara was tall, toned and crowned with illustrious, golden locks. 

 

Patiently I listened as J’onzz heeded my instructions and when Kara spoke I was oddly entertained by her reaction. When I turned to address her, I was almost undone by how fixated her blue eyes were on me. I mastered the strange elation I felt in the pit of my stomach and matched the girl’s smug expression.She was bold in the way her eyes roamed over me, and I couldn’t wait until she realized who I was. Without tact, I threw the books in her arms and led the way out, only pausing to look back at her with a raised brow.

 

“Well, are you coming or not?” I asked. 

 

“You… you’re... “ she stammered and then received a smack at the back of her head from her sister. “Right, lead the way!” 

 

I contained my chuckle and walked towards my room without delay. I could hear Kara shuffle behind me as I entered my quarters. When I turned to give her further direction, I found the girl already sliding my books into a bookshelf. I watched and couldn’t help but admire how her arms flexed each time she placed a book in the higher rows. So enraptured with her physique was I, that I failed to look away before she caught me staring. 

 

She grinned and said, “like what you see, princess?”

 

I snorted out a derisive chuckle, “you presume too much, and you shall address me as Lady Lena or my Lady.”

 

“Of course, my lady.” She said as she took my hand and offered a bow. “Are you regretting your decision to name me your handmaiden?” 

 

I shook my head, “you intrigue me yet, and since you already know where books go, it would be a shame to throw away such talent.” 

 

Kara laughed heartily and I found myself feeling proud for causing such a reaction. Most of my handmaidens usually took offense by this point. I was glad that it would apparently be much harder to offend the blonde. I squinted as I searched her collar for any signs of a necklace. 

 

“Do I have something on me?” Kara asked and looked down at her chest bashfully. 

 

My expression softened at the sight of her rosy cheeks and I wondered what exactly she was shy about. She seemed like an expert flirt, but her reaction to my inquisitive gaze was uncharacteristic for one as bold as she had initially came off. 

 

“ I heard rumors that you wore a necklace made of teeth from men you fell whilst at your village,” I explained, “but I also noticed…”

 

Kara inhaled sharply as I took a step closer. I rested my hands gently on her shoulders. 

 

“You will not fit in any of my clothes what with your broad shoulders and…” I glanced at her chest and then mine, “other factors, so we will have to take you to the tailor for garments fitting of a princess’ handmaiden.”

 

“Spirits, do you mean to put me in a dress?” Kara groaned and crossed her arms, knocking my hands away from where they had been resting. 

 

I rolled my eyes, “I wouldn’t dare, but I’ll note that you detest such garments for the moments you infuriate me to no end and are in need of a punishment.” 

 

Kara scoffed but pursed her lips, no doubt holding back something that would result in her being punished.

 

I smiled and took her arm from it’s tucked position, “come, Kara, let’s go to town.” I practically dragged the girl as she adjusted her stance to walk beside me. 

 

“Is this how you treat all your handmaidens? You manhandle them?” Kara asked but did not retract her arm.

 

“Mmmm,” I placed a finger to my lips, “only the ones I like.” I concluded. Truthfully, I had never been so handsy with any of my handmaidens. 

 

The blonde muttered something under her breath but blushed all the same, yet another thing I enjoyed eliciting from the girl. As we passed through the halls, I heard a raucous roar coming from the direction of the windows that oversaw one of the plazas. I swayed in that direction, pulling Kara along, and tightened my grip as I realized what was happening below. My jaw tensed as my eyes raked through the crowd only to rest my gaze on my father who stood on a balcony below with my brother and the queen. In the center was a stage, a man in chains and… an executioner with a heavy sword in hand. 

 

“Five years ago this land was mired in darkness, corrupted by magic,” my father’s voice bellowed above the roar of the crowd. “I sought a world free from magic’s tyranny, from the monsters born to its frightening power… now, I consider myself a fair and just King, but there is but one sentence that I can pass for the crime of magic--death!” The crowd roared and I felt my insides turn with sickness.

 

With haste, I turned away from the window and withdrew my hand from Kara to place it over my mouth. I could hear the swish of the blade, the thunk as it met flesh and the gargled cry of the man executed. I wanted to walk away, but a cry from the crowd drew me back. A woman’s voice reached as she threatened the King to suffer the same heartache she now felt--heartache caused by the death of a son. She left in a frightening gust of wind and the crowd grew silent as the King retreated back inside of the castle. I felt tears form at the corners of my eyes and quickly wiped them away as footsteps approached. 

 

“Lena,” a biting voice beckoned me to turn. 

 

I met with the cold, grey eyes that bore into me like daggers. “Yes?”

 

Lillian all but snarled, “were you crying?” 

 

“It’s senseless; his death wasn’t necessary” I kept my voice firm, but it quivered at the end and I hated her for having that effect on me. “Father, you’re only breeding hatred and enemies with these sentences. He hadn’t hurt anyone!” 

 

“You know that for a fact?” Lionel set his heavy gaze on me. 

 

“No, but how could I? He wasn’t even offered a hearing,” I contested and glanced at Lex for support. “Brother, surely you agree.”

 

“Don’t you dare pull him down to the likes of you,” Lillian protested. “You’ve given this she-brat too much attention; she thinks herself Lex’s equal.” 

 

Lionel sighed, “Lena, I have permitted you to be absent from the executions, but I will not have you question my resolutions. You will be joining us tomorrow night for the feast, celebrating the anniversary of the night we defeated the Kingdom of Krypton.”

 

“I will not,” I stated coolly. “I hate such feasts.”

 

“It’s not a request,” Lionel hissed and walked away before I could retort further. 

 

I clenched my fist and kept my eyes fixed to the floor. 

 

“My lady.” 

 

Kara’s soft voice startled me; I had forgotten she was here. 

 

“Kara… sorry I… you may head into town yourself, here,” I handed her a bag of coins, more than enough for clothes. “You can officially start tomorrow; you’ll be quartered in Jonzz’s wing with your sister.” I rambled and began to walk away to my chambers.

 

“Wait!” 

 

I felt her hand clamp on my wrist and was a bit shocked at her lack of etiquette. 

 

“I’ll get lost,” she stammered and I couldn’t help but raise my brow. “And when I get lost I end up in other kingdoms altogether.”

 

“Kara, I truly doubt that--”

 

“It’s settled, we’re going to explore the capital to acquaint myself with the shops and streets.” Kara interrupted me and again I was astonished. 

 

She tucked my arm under hers and strode out of the castle with much more gusto than she had been walking with before. I would have pulled away, but my mind was reeling from the events earlier and the fact that Kara had no sense of decorum to speak of. I was used to handling my maidservants however I pleased, but never had I been subject to anyone’s insistence as I seemed to be with Kara. 

 

“What is that? It smells divine?” Kara pulled us ahead to a cart that had dumplings. “We’ll take five.”

 

My eyes widened, “five? I cannot eat that many!” 

 

“Oh… you want some too? Ok we’ll take six.” 

 

“You were only ordering for yourself?” I asked in a state of mild bewilderment. 

 

“If you want some, you should say so,” Kara said with a shrug and then added with a wink, “but I can order for you if you’re shy.”

 

“That’s neither here nor there!” I protested with furrowed brows. “I’ve never… eaten outside of the castle.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Kara rubbed her chin as she took the bag of dumplings. “Here, I’ll test it first,” she said and took a bite that devoured half of the dumpling and swallowed. “Mmmmm…” she moaned indecently. “My lady, you can now safely eat the rest.” 

 

She raised the dumpling to my lips and pressed it into my mouth as I was about to lecture her for all the inappropriateness she embodied. I chewed and relished the savoriness and fluffy texture; Kara’s transgression momentarily forgotten. 

 

“Mmmmm…” 

 

Kara smirked, “I think you like them too.” 

 

I finished the dumpling, thanked the vendor and hoped to god that my cheeks weren’t as red as the heat I felt indicated they might be. Kara continued taking a bite of the dumplings before handing them to me, and I lost the urge to chastise her. I was still latched to her arm even when Kara had devoured the remaining dumplings. I chuckled as she dragged us to various stalls and purchased even more food. I was always mildly surprised at how flavorful the food was, but after awhile it was impossible to fit anything into my stomach. Apparently Kara’s stomach had no limits, but luckily we were running short on coins. 

 

We walked along the canal in which ferries carried their trade to port and through the kingdom. Night was about to fall, and I couldn’t believe how quickly time had passed. I looked up at Kara, who was busy sucking on some candied sweet, and smiled. 

 

“Thank you,” I said softly. 

 

“For what? Spending all your coin on delicious food?” Kara jested, “Anytime, my lady.” 

 

“No you dolt,” I muttered, “and technically that was your coin, seeing as it was your pay for the month.” 

 

Kara’s head whipped so quickly, I half feared her neck might snap. 

 

“What did you say?” Her voice dropped with dread. 

 

“I suppose I should be thanking you for treating me,” I teased. 

 

“You’re a royal! No one needs to treat you to anything,” Kara growled and glared at me. 

 

“Who knew you could blow off a month’s worth of pay in one afternoon. Don’t worry, I’ll see that you’re taken care of while you recover from your reckless spending.” 

 

I smiled at her scowl and led us back to the castle. I couldn’t be certain of many things concerning the strange blonde, but three things were certain. One, her stomach was a bottomless pit; never had I ever seen anyone eat as happily or constantly as I had just witnessed the girl do. Two, she cared not for rules… at all… I was going to have to teach her about physical boundaries before rumors got around. And, most importantly, three, I wanted her to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena is also wholly unprepared for the radiance/flare that is Kara Danvers.   
> More characters to be incorporated soon!

**Author's Note:**

> My sweet, gay, little Kara... wholly unprepared for the enigma that is Lena haha. And yes I know this was a bit on the short side, but fear not, I am working on the second chapter already. Hopefully I can post the second chapter by Friday.


End file.
